


Unexpected Pleasures-AJ/Chris/Lance for shadows_zephyr

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Unexpected Pleasures-AJ/Chris/Lance for shadows_zephyr

The room is dim but not too dark and the light coming through the curtains is casting a cool glow over everything. Chris sits quietly for once, leather cuffs holding him to the chair by the bed, watching as AJ and Lance tumble through the door, hands grasping and pulling at clothes, mouths never leaving each other. This had been planned, him being here, but now that it was happening, Chris wasn't sure he should stay. It had started earlier in the night, and was scary and exciting all at once.

He'd come over to watch movies with them, Lance had just gotten a bootleg copy of Transformers, and had invited him to watch it with them. Joey'd been doing his Singing Bee thing, Justin was on tour somewhere in Europe, JC was who knows where-probably with Nick. They'd turned the movie on and had all sat back to watch, but about 20 minutes into the movie, he'd looked over and saw AJ on top of Lance, kissing him like there wasn't going to be another chance. Chris couldn't help but be turned on by the sight, and he'd watched for a while, too stunned to move. When he'd finally gotten his wits back a little bit, he'd shifted on the couch, and tried to adjust his hard-on so that it wasn't quite so obvious, but AJ had noticed the movement from the corner of his eye.

"See something you like?" he'd asked, and all Chris could do was nod in reply, still holding on to his erection through his jeans.

"Would you like to see more?" AJ again, threading his fingers through Lance's hair, pulling his head back, exposing the pale, smooth line of his neck.

"Yeah, of course." Chris had croaked, voice dipping lower than it ever had. He tried not to stroke himself through his jeans, but it was pretty hard to avoid, with a live action porn show going on right in front of him. AJ kissed Lance one more time, licking at his lips for entrance.

Chris watched as their mouths met, lips sliding slickly against each others before AJ pulled back and stood. He reached a hand out to pull Chris to his feet. smiling as Chris took it. AJ kissed him as soon as he was standing, pulling him closer and dragging black-painted nails down his spine. Chris gasped into his mouth, letting himself be taken, swallowing back a moan.

When AJ was done devouring Chris' mouth, he'd grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. Opening the door, AJ had pushed him inside, turning them both around until Chris had his back pressed to the wall. Chris had felt AJ's hands wrap tightly around his wrists but hadn't paid much attention, all his energy focused on the feel of AJ's mouth sliding across his, tongue dipping inside. When he'd been kissed breathless, AJ had led him to the chair and strapped him in. Strict instructions were whispered in his ear about how he had to stay very still and quiet or the show would stop. Chris wasn't stupid so he'd just nodded when AJ asked him if he could do it.

Sweat was beading on his forehead, and he was having to concentrate very hard on keeping his mouth shut, but man, was this show worth it. Better than any pay-per-view porn, even if he couldn't touch himself or them. He watched as AJ finally managed to get Lance's shirt off him, tanned chest gleaming in the moonlight coming from the window, before he stripped off his own. Damn, what a contrast, Lance's golden tan and mostly ink-free skin compared to AJ's olive and ink complexion. Chris bit his lip to keep from moaning, and gripped the arms of the chair tighter.

AJ pulled Lance closer, taking his mouth again, lifting a hand to tweak and rub against his nipples, beading them into peaks. Lance returned the favor, rubbing against AJ's chest, rubbing and stroking as well, going so far as to dip his fingers down and under the waistband of AJ's jeans. AJ stopped that quickly, though, grabbing Lance's wrists and pulling both of them behind Lance's back. He put one hand back there to hold them while stripping his own belt off with the other. When it was free, AJ turned Lance around and bound his hands together behind his back, before turning him back.

Now that he didn't have to hold Lance's hands, AJ's were free to explore and tease at will. He began by tweaking Lance's nipples more, making Lance moan in the porn-voice that Chris had always loved. Chris watched as AJ gently ran blunt fingernails over Lance's ribs and down to his stomach, lightly scratching through the hair that he found there. With a smirk over in Chris' direction, he dropped to his knees before unbuttoning Lance's khaki's with his teeth and slowly, so slowly sliding the zipper down. When the pants were open, AJ raised his hands and pulled the two flaps apart, leaning closer to breathe in the scent of Lance.

Chris' teeth caught his lower lip as he tried not to moan. AJ pulled back a bit and began to tug Lance's pants down, leaving the boxer briefs in place for the moment. Chris knew they'd be coming off before the night was through, but for now, it was a hell of a sight to see Lance wearing nothing but snug cotton that accented every curve and bulge and left nothing to the imagination. The swell of his dick looked obscene from this angle. Chris had known he was hung, but, damn.

AJ tapped Lance's thigh to make sure he was paying attention, before leaning back in and mouthing the cloth, opening his mouth as wide as he could over the erection encased inside. Chris swallowed heavily, wishing he were in either of their positions. He wouldn't mind being Lance right now, looking down to see AJ's mouth leaving a wet trail across the front of his shorts. But then again, he could handle being on his knees for Lance as well, trying to tease and torment him into losing control as AJ was doing now.

Shaking his head a bit, he decided to just keep watching since it looked like AJ had his part in this all planned out already. He was supposed to be doing nothing other than watching, and with this going on in front of him, Chris didn't plan to be doing anything else.  
He watched as AJ pulled back again, before raising his hands to pull the underwear down, finally releasing Lance's dick from it's cloth prison. He was already leaking, blood-dark and swollen with need.

Chris' eyes widened as AJ opened his mouth and started to take it in, pulling back after getting about halfway down to lick the head. Pink flashes of tongue were visible as AJ slicked it up with saliva, before taking it in again. Just the thought of taking that much made Chris' jaw hurt. That had to be a hell of a stretch for AJ's mouth.

AJ pulled off again, looking over at Chris. He realized too late that he must have made some sort of noise, so he bit his lip again, the pain from it helping him keep his control for now. AJ nodded and went back to what he'd been doing, taking Lance deep again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Lance's moan echoed through the room, setting Chris' already tense nerves on fire. Damn, that voice was almost enough to make him come, even without the visuals.  


  
AJ kept sucking hard for a few more strokes, the pop as he pulled back loud in the quiet room. He backed Lance up toward the bed, flipping him around at the last minute so that Lance fell face first. AJ grabbed the belt that held his wrists together and untied it from them, tossing the leather across the room. With a gentle hand, he flipped Lance over face up, and looked across the bed at Chris before taking Lance's dick in his mouth again.

The view was even better from this angle. Chris could see the sweat gleaming on Lance's muscles down the line of his body, and the expression on AJ's face as he took Lance deep was pure sex. Of course, AJ was pure sex all the time, but with Lance's dick stretching his lips it was even more so. Chris was so hard he could feel every beat of his heart through his dick, and God, he hoped they'd hurry so he could leave and jerk off. Yet at the same time, he never wanted this to end.

Chris watched as AJ took all of Lance into his mouth, lips stretched thin across the dark skin of his dick. He could barely hear the soft sound of the suction he was seeing over Lance's moans, and the steady litany of Lance mumbling _OhGodyespleaseAJhardermoreplease_ as AJ swallowed around him. With a few more strong sucks on the down stroke, Lance was bucking his hips up, groaning as he came in AJ's mouth. Chris let out a soft sigh, swallowing hard. AJ climbed over Lance, thighs on either side of his stomach, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Chris couldn't hear what was said, but when Lance tilted his head back to look at Chris, he could clearly see the lust in his eyes. He bit his lip again as he watched AJ raise up onto his knees, giving Lance room to turn over onto his stomach. When Lance had gotten positioned, he sat back down, looking over Lance's head at Chris. Lance reached out a hand and rubbed across Chris' knee. Chris tried not to tense, but he'd been waiting forever, it felt like, for some type of contact. He sucked in a deep gasp as Lance watched his hand trail farther up Chris' leg, biting back a moan as Lance cupped his dick through his jeans.

Chris kept his eyes glued to Lance's hand as he reached up and unfastened the pants, willing himself not to come just yet. From the look he'd seen on AJ's face, something good was going to be in store for him, but it wouldn't happen if he blew before his dick was even out. Lance smiled up at him, the lazy, sexy smile that wasn't seen very often, as he parted the flaps of the jeans. Chris sucked in a breath as he looked down, watching Lance's hand curl around his dick. God, this was going to drive him insane.

Chris looked up at AJ, but he'd moved since Chris had stopped looking. Now, he was beside the bed, looking through the nightstand for something. Lance squeezed a bit harder, making him gasp, so he directed his attention back to the man with a hand on his dick. Lance smiled at him again, once he had Chris' eyes back on him.

"He's going to fuck me while I suck you," Lance said, gesturing with his head, back toward AJ. Chris looked up again, seeing AJ cover Lance again, dropping condoms and lube beside him on the bed. He let out a gasp as Lance's words sunk in, and looked down again. Lance had scooted closer while he hadn't been paying attention and was now so close he could feel his warm breath on his dick. He clenched his eyes shut, knowing that if he looked down, he'd be gone. He took a few deep breaths until he thought he had himself under control again.

When he opened them again and looked back down, Lance didn't waste any time, taking him all that way in at once. With barely a breath, he did it again and again, making Chris thrust his hips up as much as he could while still cuffed to the chair. Suddenly, Lance stopped and Chris looked up to see why. He couldn't see much, but AJ was now behind Lance and he was looking at his hand, well fingers actually, which appeared to be sliding in and out of Lance's ass. Chris groaned, tightening his grip on the chair. This was going to be over so quickly, it would be embarrassing.

AJ looked up, seeing Chris watching him. He pulled his fingers from Lance and drizzled more lube on them, before looking back down and sliding them back inside. Lance pushed back to meet them, looking over his shoulder at AJ. When AJ noticed Lance had stopped what he was doing, he slapped him on the ass. Lance turned his head back and swallowed Chris again, nearly making him come, just from that one stroke. Chris looked down again, watching Lance's nose as it was buried into the dark hair around his dick. He could feel Lance swallow around him, and thought to himself, _Please just a little longer. It's too good to be over yet._

He looked up again when he saw AJ's tattooed arms come down beside Lance, palms flat on the bed and supporting his weight. He was on top of Lance, thrusting slowly, smirking at Chris from over his head. And that was all it took. Chris was gone, his orgasm washing over him like a tidal wave. His eyes drifted closed as flashes and sparks of color flew behind his eyelids. Chris could feel Lance keep swallowing around him, not stopping until he began to soften. A few more licks and Chris was clean and when the sensation on his dick stopped and his head had cleared a bit, Chris looked up again, watching Lance and AJ.

AJ had pulled Lance's hips up, so that he was now on his knees and was still thrusting gently. Lance pushed back against him, roughly and earned another slap on the ass. AJ's black-painted nails closed over Lance's hips, digging in now, as he began to thrust harder, pulling  out farther each time. Lance moaned in time with the thrusts, reaching a hand underneath himself to close around his own dick. AJ released the tight grip he had on Lance and leaned over him, biting into the soft skin of his shoulder. Lance groaned and stroked his dick twice more before he moaned, long and low, covering the bed beneath him with his come. AJ didn't last long after that, Lance's ass grabbing and squeezing his dick, pushing him over the edge as well. Lance started sinking down and AJ grabbed him and rolled him over, away from the wet spot. He stood and walked around the bed to release Chris, rubbing gently over the marks made by the cuffs.

"You staying?" AJ asked, quietly.

"Yeah." Chris stood from the chair, wincing as his knees protested. "I don't think I could drive home, even if I wanted to."

"Good, we don't want you to, either." AJ smiled. He helped Chris finish taking off his clothes, dropping them beside the bed before bending over and poking Lance on the shoulder until he got up. Chris helped AJ strip the wet comforter off the bed, tossing it into the corner. When they were finished, AJ pulled Lance over to lay back down on the bed.  When Lance was settled on the bed, he looked up, reaching a hand out for Chris. Chris took it and was tumbled into the bed beside him, Lance snuggling in closer as soon as he lay down. AJ climbed in on Lance's other side and draped an arm around his waist, pulling them all closer together.

Chris didn't know what he'd done to deserve this, but he was certainly thankful for unexpected pleasures.


End file.
